No todos los gatos perdidos están en busca de un hogar
by melgamonster
Summary: Kagura se había encontrado a un joven hurgando en la basura en uno de sus paseos nocturnos que hacía para superar el luto de su difunto marido, ¿la relación de estos dos se quedara en fraternal? ¿o ambos desean ser algo más que ser madre e hijo?


**OKIKAGU WEEK 2019**

**DÍA 1: SUGGAR MOMMY**

* * *

**NO TODOS LOS GATOS CALLEJEROS ESTÁN EN BUSCA DE UN HOGAR**

* * *

_—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gato perdido?_

Okita Sougo, de diecisiete años acababa de despertarse, se encontraba acostado en el futon más cómodo que en toda su vida de infante hubiera deseado tener, pero aun así todos los días tenía pesadillas con esas palabras, a pesar de que tener lo que todo joven a esa edad desearía tener: lujos y…

—Sou kun baja a desayunar. —Al parecer no era el único despierto en la casa.

—Voy —gritó desganado, mientras se levantaba de su cómodo lecho.

—Modales, modales. Ya te he dicho como quiero que me respondas —exigió la voz de mujer.

Él recorrió todo el camino desde su habitación hasta la cocina para encarar a la persona que se supone se había convertido en su tutora legal desde hace dos años a cambio de algunas cosas…

—Ya estoy aquí Kagura sama —la nombró con ese sufijo, realmente era desagradable para él llamarla de esa forma.

—Perfecto, ahora desayunemos —señaló la comida que previamente había sido elaborada por la encargada de cocina para ellos—. Hoy tendremos visitas, así que espero que deje impecable el jardín.

—Entendido —respondió sin quitar la atención de sus alimentos.

—Sougo, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó con algo de timidez en su voz.

—Domingo —respondió sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del adulto sentada frente de él.

—Me refiero a la fecha —hizo énfasis.

—1 de septiembre. ¿Hay algo especial este día? —cuestionó con su monótono característico.

—Deberías poner más atención a los detalles —exigió mientras azotaba su mano contra la mesa—. Te he regañado muchas veces por eso.

—No le veo lo especial al día que empecé a vivir aquí —exclamó con hastío. En cierta forma le gustaba hacerla enfadar, por eso se hizo el desatendido

—No es el día que empezaste a vivir aquí. Fue el día que te adopté y te empecé a ver como un hijo. —Kagura estaba hablando con ternura.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Sougo había abandonado su lugar en la mesa y había roto la distancia entre los dos; ahora se encontraba frente a frente con sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

—Ambos sabemos que esta relación no tiene nada de fraternal —exclamó con un tono seductor, que no era digno que un joven se refiriera a la señora que le estaba manteniendo—. Ambos sabemos que deseamos que algo pase entre los dos. —Coloco su mano sobre el cuello de ella para sentir esa piel nívea—. Usted sabe que mientras los dos lo deseemos no hay ningún problema legal, si es eso lo que la detiene.

Kagura no supo en que momento había dejado de comer, simplemente estaba admirando el rostro del joven al que le dio un techo y atenta a los movimientos que él pudiera hacer. En cambio, Sougo admiraba el cuerpo de su "madre adoptiva", ella rebasaba por poco los treinta años y es que el tiempo había sido gentil con ella, se conservaba igual de joven y hermosa, tenía una belleza envidiable que las jóvenes de su edad desearían tener, detuvo su observación cuando vio su kimono más abierto de lo normal; no sabía si era descuidada o lo hacía para provocarlo, pero por el tiempo que lleva viviendo con ella puede confirmar que es lo primero.

Kagura hizo el primer movimiento, tomó la mano de su "hijo" y la quitó de su cuello, sin apartar la mirada de él. Realmente tenía razón, la tensión entre ellos no era lo normal para una relación madre e hijo, se maldijo porque estaba deseosa de poder poner sus manos sobre las de él.

—Kagura chan. —Una tercera voz se hizo presente en la casa. Haciendo que Sougo y ella abandonaran la posición en la que estaban—. Kagura chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —cuestionó la mujer que acababa de llegar al lugar donde ellos estaban degustando sus alimentos como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Anego —la nombró sorprendida—, sí, estoy bien —respondió mientras intentaba tragar con dificultad un trozo de carne.

—Parece que las visitas se han adelantado. Iré a hacer el deber que me ordenó, madre. —Cuando había gente presente él podía actuar como un hijo bien educado—. Además, tal vez tenga fiebre porque tiene el kimono un poco abierto y el frío pudo haber entrado por ahí. —Señaló la apertura que momentos atrás estaba aprovechando para ver más allá y ayudar a su imaginación.

—Oh muchas gracias por tu observación hijo —dijo espantada, en cierta forma esperaba que no hubiera sido él el que haya abierto un poco cuando estuvieron tan cerca.

—Me retiro para que puedan tener su charla —confirmó su partida.

—Que bien educado esta Sougo —exclamó cuando el joven se había ido.

—Tienes mucha razón, aunque no me puedo dar el lujo de que yo lo eduque —dijo con cierta tristeza.

—Sí, pero ahora eres la encargada de que se convierta en alguien de provecho. Me imagino que él se va a convertir en tu heredero, ya que no tienes realmente un hijo.

—Gin chan murió antes de que pudiéramos consumar el matrimonio. A pesar de que me casé joven con él quiso esperar hasta que ya no fuera penado por la ley…

—En los tiempos que ustedes se casaron, la mayoría de edad era hasta los veinte años, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Quien diría que él muriera tan joven.

—Fue una sorpresa —respondió con un tono triste—. Pero no estás aquí para hablar del pasado. Ah, y a lo que me dijiste. No sé si Sougo quiera ser mi heredero. No quiso hacer el cambio de nombre así que conforme a la ley no es mi hijo.

—Vaya. —Otae estaba sorprendida por la respuesta—. Todavía eres joven, puedes tener un hijo de tu propia sangre. El caso sería encontrar con quien. Te puedo presentar a mi hermano, es dos años mayor que tú…

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento anego, pero no creo poder casarme con él. Ya me casé una vez por conveniencia, quisiera experimentar, aunque sea una vez el amor.

—Vaya Kagura chan, suenas como una joven enamorada. ¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente? —Cuando escuchó la pregunta, la imagen que vio fue la de su "hijo".

—No —respondió sin emoción alguna.

—Kagura chan, no me puedes ocultar la verdad.

—Tal vez, pero no estás aquí para cuestionarme mis intereses amorosos. Estás aquí para ayudarme a festejar el segundo año que Sougo está aquí conmigo.

—Aun me sorprende la forma que lo adoptaste. Realmente no creí que fueras adoptar a alguien.

—Necesitaba compañía después de mi luto y una masco… y un hijo fue buena opción.

—Tienes razón.

—Quiero que hagas un pastel. El tuyo es el que más le gusta, aunque le cueste admitirlo.

—Eso no lo esperaba. —Kagura tampoco y tampoco podía creer que su amiga pudiera perfeccionar sus dotes culinarios luego de más de diez años de práctica.

—Los ingredientes están en la cocina, y puedes usarla como más te plazca, estaré dormida en mi habitación, no dejes que Sougo descubra lo que haces. Le puse deberes así que dudo que venga a la cocina. Cuando termines el pastel, pasas a verme. Me despiertas si estoy dormida y después te retiras.

—¿Será una celebración privada? —cuestionó Otae, ya que regularmente a Kagura le gustaba invitar bastante gente.

—Algo así. Sougo no es muy fanático de la gente.

—Oh ya veo, está bien. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Kagura sonrió en respuesta a eso y después abandonó el lugar donde se preparan y degustan los alimentos. Ella era la heredera de un gran legado de guerreros, su padre, en expansión del clan, la utilizó para conseguir al samurái más fuerte del lugar para seguir ganando fuerza. Su nombre completo es Sakata Kagura y así continúa siendo después de la muerte de su marido. Él sacrificó su vida por la de su padre en una pelea, su cariño hacía él es bastante y se incrementó cuando hizo tan heroica acción.

Vive en una casa tradicional japonesa, después de un tiempo de vivir en ese país en búsqueda del samurái más fuerte, le había agarrado gusto a la cultura y así pidió que para su matrimonio una casa tradicional japonesa, desde el tatami hasta su jardín.

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, llegó a ella utilizando el pasillo interno de la casa, del otro lado de ella se encontraba una puerta que daba al jardín en el que estaba trabajando Sougo, así que la abrió un poco para admirarlo mientras él hace la tarea que le ordenó. Le sorprendía lo obediente y dedicado que podía llegar a ser cuando no la estaba molestando.

Cuando Otae le recordó su pasado con Gintoki, sintió que estaba en la misma situación con Sougo; inconscientemente ella estaba esperando su mayoría de edad, aunque podía agradecer que en estos tiempos el rango de edad disminuyera, no podía dejar de pensar lo que a Gintoki le pasó con ella. ¿Y si a ella le pasaba lo mismo? Era poco probable, ya que no hay enfrentamientos actualmente, pero un accidente siempre puede pasar. Por eso hoy le pidió a Otae que se marchará después de hacer el pastel, quería estar a solas con él, quería estar a solas con él de una manera que una madre no debería ver a su hijo, en cierta forma estaba agradecida de que Sougo no quisiera ser formalmente su hijo.

—¿Qué te pasa china? ¿Hay algo raro con mi cuerpo? —Claramente Sougo había sentido la mirada de su madre.

—Te he dicho que no me llames china —le regañó y en castigo le lanzó una senbo de madera que él ágilmente esquivó. Ella le había contado su ascendencia y de vez en cuando la utilizaba para molestarla.

—Está bien. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia. —Después de esa frase ambos rieron.

—Dormiré un rato. No quiero que hagas ruido. Cuando termines de arreglar el jardín puedes ir a entrenar o a tu habitación, pero no tienes permitido ir a otro lado que no sea esos dos.

—No estarás organizando una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar mi adopción.

—Cállate, —nuevamente le lanzó otra senbo de madera, pero al ver con la poca fuerza que fue lanzada Sougo se dejó golpear por ella—. Es mi casa y yo te puedo decir donde puedes estar y donde no —exclamó molesta—. Y estas agujas son parte de tu entrenamiento, si no la puedes esquivar serás un pésimo heredero. —Después de haber dicho cerró con brusquedad la puerta.

Se acostó en su cómodo futon realmente no estaba cansada, pero a ella le gustaba acostarse después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento, una parte de su casa también servía como doujo de entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas. Así que ese era otro de los motivos por los que había adoptado a Sougo.

En su mente empezaron a andar los recuerdos de hace dos años:

—_Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un gato perdido? —exclamó una mujer de cabello de fuego que iba caminando sola por la noche, cuando los sonidos de un callejón oscuro le llamaron la atención._

_Los sonidos eran causados por alguien que estaba buscando con mucho ímpetu en la basura. Al sentir la luz de una linterna sobre su cuerpo volteo a verla, a Kagura le llamó bastante la atención ese mirar carmín._

_—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó una vez que ya tenía su atención._

_—¿No es un poco tarde para que una mujer de tu clase ande caminando sola? —respondió con otra pregunta._

_—Me gustan los paseos nocturnos —dijo restándole importancia a su presencia—. Dudo que a ti te guste la comida de la basura —comentó al ver la apariencia del joven._

_—Creo que mi suerte cambió, ya que me encontré con usted. Si le robo su cartera puede que coma algo más que simples desperdicios. —Él ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su persona._

_—Debes estar muy confiado de tus habilidades corporales ya que no veo que traigas ningún arma contigo —exclamó después de observarlo._

_—Bastante. —Después de haber dicho eso Sougo se lanzó a su presa, una joven que a leguas se veía que era de una familia acomodada por su forma de vestir y caminar. Pero se llevó una terrible sorpresa cuando notó que no lograba atinarle ningún golpe._

_—Te sigo esperando —dijo en forma retadora, tenía tiempo que no tenía un buen contrincante y al fin había encontrado uno digno._

_—Maldita. —Ya no quería robarle, ahora quería limpiar el suelo con su perfecta cara._

_Kagura ya se había aburrido del encuentro, fue interesante en el principio, pero ahora se tornaba repetitivo. Así que con la maestría que ella tenía en artes marciales lo llevó al suelo y lo tenía a su merced._

_—Creo que debería llamar a la policía por atrapar a un presunto asaltante —dijo mientras tenía su cuerpo encima de él y una mano sobre su cabeza para que hiciera el mayor contacto con el suelo._

_—Por favor no llame a la policía —pidió en un murmuro._

_—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Intentaste atacar a una indefensa joven._

_—Ambas características no quedan en usted —dijo con sorna, y el comentario le costó que ella aplicara más fuerza en su rostro—. Está bien, está bien. Haré cualquier cosa que me pida._

_—¿Cualquier cosa? —A Kagura le había sonado bastante interesante esa propuesta._

_—Si. —No sabía porque, pero sentía que le estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo._

_—Bueno, entonces serás mi exuberante mascota. —Lo decía por su peculiar color de ojos—. Si se te ocurre traicionarme al día siguiente no amanecerás vivo._

_—Entiendo la amenaza. —El tono de voz que ella había utilizado le causó gran conmoción._

_—¿Cuál es el nombre de mi nueva mascota? —pidió mientras dejaba libre a su nueva mascota_

_—Okita Sougo —respondió mientras hacia una reverencia._

_—Tu ama se llama Sakata Kagura y tu lealtad debe ser integra a mí._

_—Lo entiendo señora. —Cuando escuchó su nombre supo porque no le había ganado, ella era una famosa institutriz de artes marciales mixtas._

_Así fue como él empezó a vivir en la residencia Sakata, que era una gran residencia tradicional japonesa, una de las tantas habitaciones fue designada para él. Kagura lo presentó a su personal como un hijo adoptado, pero sabía que eso solo era ante la sociedad, entre ellos dos eran amo y mascota. La primera semana ella le daba tareas vergonzosas para su diversión privada, por ejemplo, le daba disfraces, su favorito era uno de gato._

_—Estoy harto de ser tu mascota —dijo mientras lanzaba la diadema con orejas de gato, el collar de cascabel y la cola de peluche._

_—Ese fue el trato para no llevarte ante la policía —dijo Kagura con sorna._

_—Me has presentado ante los demás como tu hijo, quiero ser tratado como tal. —A Kagura le sorprendieron esas palabras._

_—Me sorprende que quieras ser tratado como mi heredero. ¿Tienes lo necesario para fungir como uno?_

_—Estoy bien educado y tengo habilidades para las artes marciales._

_—Interesante, si lo que dices es cierto. Pelearas con mi mejor estudiante. Si ganas dejaré de pedirte que te pongas estos disfraces, pero seguirás haciendo labores domésticas. En cambio, si pierdes, los disfraces serán cada vez más vergonzosos y tendrás que hacer las tareas domésticas con ellos._

_—Acepto —respondió._

_—Mañana en el doujo será tu enfrentamiento._

_—Está bien —respondió confiado._

_Kagura sabía que su "hijo" tenía las características para ser un buen peleador lo único de lo que carecía era las ganas de entrenar ya que rara vez lo vio pasarse por el doujo en horas de entrenamiento._

_Cumplió su palabra, habló con su mejor alumno que había asistido al doujo de la familia Sakata desde que era un alumno del parvulario y ahora era un joven tres años más grande que Sougo, él lo conocía y aun así lo acepto._

_—La pelea estará reglamentada por el código de artes marciales mixtas, pueden utilizar cualquier arma no contundente que se encuentre aquí dentro. Gana el que saque a su contrincante del cuadrilátero o lo deje inconsciente —explico las reglas para los dos competidores que estaban en el centro del lugar de pelea._

_Había bastante gente presenciando dicho encuentro, pues era el heredero, que tomó por sorpresa al mundo cuando Kagura lo presentó como su hijo adoptivo, y el joven alguien que tenía el estilo de pelea del doujo Sakata marcado en la piel._

_Sougo se dirigió al lugar donde estaban colocadas las armas para utilizar en el combate y él escogió una espada de madera._

_—¿No piensas utilizar un arma? —pregunto hacia su contrincante._

_—A pesar de que somos artes marciales mixtas, el estilo Sakata no suele usar tantas armas es más de sus puños_

_—Puede notarlo por como peleaba ella —murmuro recordando lo que lo había hecho estar en esta situación._

_Kagura sería la réferi de dicho encuentro._

_—No sabía que podías utilizar la espada —le comentó a su hijo adoptado cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia el centro._

_—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Kagura sama —exclamó en tono burlón—. Espero que no hayas gastado tu dinero en disfraces que ya no utilizare._

_—¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ya compré uno hermoso del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. —Kagura ya estaba emocionada por la vista._

_—Vaya, no le tienes mucha confianza a tu heredero —dijo con sorna._

_—Limpie muy fácil el suelo contigo. Kyohei dura un poco más._

_—Eso veremos._

_La plática se dio por terminada cuando el contrincante de Sougo se acercó a ellos._

_Kagura marcó el inicio del combate. Desde el principio Sougo no le dio oportunidad a su enemigo de responder, él había dado estocada tras estocada con una velocidad envidiable de cualquier peleador profesional._

_Kagura estaba sorprendida él estaba casi a la par de su difunto marido y era mucho más joven, mientras lo veía pelear recordó que Gintoki le había comentado sobre la policía actual de Edo que eran muy hábiles con sus espadas, que él les ganaba por muy poco._

_Por estar en la ensoñación de pensar en su difunto marido, no se dio cuenta cuando Sougo sacó a Kyohei del cuadrilátero, hasta que el público comenzó una ovación hacia el ganador._

_—Sougo es el ganador —exclamó aun sorprendida._

_Después de que el enojado Kyohei abandonara el lugar y las demás personas la felicitaban por tan hábil heredero. Kagura decidió confrontar a Sougo._

_—Por eso no querías que llamara a la policía. Eras un gato casero que le gustaba escaparse —gritó hacia el menor._

_—Kagura sama… —Al ver el carácter de la adulta decidió agregar el sufijo que le molestaba._

_—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un protegido del Shinsengumi? —exclamó con notorio enfado._

_—Tú nunca preguntaste… —respondió con un toque de tono burlón._

_—Sougo, la verdad por favor —pidió—, o me veré en la necesidad de hablar con la verdadera gente a cargo de ti._

_—Está bien —aceptó porque la vida con Kagura era mejor y menos dolorosa que en el Shinsengumi—. Era un protegido, pero además era un joven con tendencia a convertirme en el capitán de un escuadrón._

_—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió al recibir esa noticia._

_—Viste mi encuentro, era conocido como el mejor espadachín además del más joven. Me convertí en protegido del Shinsengumi cuando yo entrenaba con ellos antes de llegar a Edo y ser la fuerza policial que ahora son. Pero mi hermana se enamoró de un recluta nuevo, pero era tan bueno como yo, así que se ganó la admiración de muchos. Cuando nos mudamos para acá mi hermana nos siguió por el amor que le tenía a él. Pues dicho amor era correspondido, pero algo trágico pasó. Mi hermana murió._

_—Lo siento mucho, —ahora entendía porque no le gustaba hablar de su pasado._

_—Si. Pero lo peor era que todo mundo sentía lastima por mí, ya que era mi única familia viva. Al no soportar sus rostros llenos de tristeza hacia mí decidí escapar también para escapar del recuerdo de mi herma… —No pudo continuar con lo dicho porque Kagura le pegó una cachetada._

_—Entiendo que no quieras recibir la lastima de los demás. Pero nunca niegues el recuerdo de un ser querido —exclamó con enojo—. Recuerda que los difuntos viven en nuestros corazones._

_—Mi pregunta es: ¿me dejara seguir viviendo con usted? —preguntó serio. Mirando fijamente a su "ama"._

_—Sí —respondió correspondiendo la seriedad de su hijo adoptivo—. Ya te presenté ante la sociedad como mi hijo adoptivo y al parecer tu combate con Kyohei les sorprendió. Además de que tu compañía es grata para mí también._

_—Gracias. —Después de haber dicho eso la abrazó. _

Y si recuerda más esa fue la única vez que Sougo la abrazó.

—Kagura chan. —Una voz la sacó de su ensoñación,

—¿Anego? —Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que le llamaba.

—Kagura chan, ya terminé el pastel —indicó lo que había hecho—. Me sorprende que toda la casa este oscura.

—¿Oscura? —No entendía a que se refería, hasta que observó su alrededor y notó que ya era de noche—. Vaya ya oscureció. Regularmente el que se encarga de iluminarla es Sougo. Ha de estar dormido igual que yo.

—Oh entonces tendrá un toque más de sorpresa cuando le des el pastel —exclamó feliz—. Entonces yo ya me retiro Kagura chan. Disfruten de su fiesta privada —dijo entre risas.

—Sí, gracias. —Después de eso vio desaparecer en la oscuridad a su amiga.

Kagura regresó a su futon y se recostó. Tenía la casa para ella sola y Sougo, les había dado el día libre a sus empleados porque quería privacidad con él. Estuvo pensando y no quería que le pasara lo que a Gintoki le pasó con ella. Después de un rato más acostada se levantó y fue a la cocina a verificar el pastel, se veía muy bien; una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando recordó la antigua comida de su amiga con apariencia oscura.

—Sougo —gritó tan fuerte que con facilidad se hubiera escuchado en toda la casa, pero al no obtener respuesta volvió a nombrarlo.

—Cállate bestia china —respondió al atravesar la puerta—. Te escuché desde el primero.

—Feliz segundo año de ser mi hijo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, me sorprende que no hayas invitado gente —conocía el amor de su madre hacia las fiestas repletas de gente.

—Quería hacer esto algo más íntimo, además de que sé que a ti no te gustan las multitudes.

—Gracias.

Después de obtener la respuesta de él se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Permíteme estar un tiempo así, recordé la única vez que me abrazaste y me sentí tan bien en tus brazos. —Al decir eso Sougo le correspondió el abrazo.

Era cierto que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la abrazó, pero tenía un motivo por el cual no lo hacía.

—Además de que quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en el desayuno. —Al escuchar eso Sougo se tensó, pues realmente se había sobrepasado y expuso su sentir, aunque en cierta forma sentía que Kagura a veces le correspondía o puede que sea imaginación suya y ella esté actuando como una madre preocupada—. Tienes razón, no es un delito si ambos estamos de acuerdo…

—¿Entonces? —La interrumpió antes de que ella negara algo—. Podemos disfrutar de esto. —Se aprovechó del abrazo y le dio un beso en el cuello y empezó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos.

—Te presenté a la sociedad como mi hijo…

—Sí. —Sougo empezó otro beso con mayor movimiento de lengua sobre su nívea piel.

—Además de nuestra diferencia de edad… —Kagura no podía pensar en más excusas por lo que Sougo le estaba provocando en ella.

—Te propongo algo. Ante la sociedad puedo fingir ser tu hijo, sabes que eso se me da muy bien. Tú has sido testigo de ello. —Es cierto, la mayoría de la gente se sorprendía de lo bien educado que estaba Sougo—. Pero cuando los dos estemos solos. puedo ser tu amante.

—¿Estás dispuesto a llevar esta relación a escondidas?

Sougo rompió el abrazo y alejo un poco a Kagura para que los dos se pudieran ver las caras.

—Estoy interesado en ti. No en el doujo o en tu dinero o en tu posición social.

—Está bien. Aceptó.

Después de decir eso lo besó.

No recordaban en que momento fue que ambos se empezaron a interesar el uno en el otro de esa manera, pero algo era seguro, ambos estaban deseosos de que pasara algo más entre ellos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Este OS participa en la Okikagu week organizada por el grupo de facebook: Amamos el Okikagu/We love Okikagu; con la tematica del primer día: Sugar Mommy

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER 20190901**


End file.
